


Fly Me to The Moon

by quaintrellieliving



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Date Night Under the Moon, Eirichel Week 2019, F/F, Lesbians being soft, Serenading, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaintrellieliving/pseuds/quaintrellieliving
Summary: Set during the Sacred Stone war, Eirika and L’Arachel have at least reached Rank support B.Under the quiet of the night, two princesses serenade each other under the moon. For Eirichel Week 2019. Prompt: Song/Night.





	Fly Me to The Moon

“..Eirika! Eirika!” 

Softly, L’Arachel excitedly whispers over to her companion, a large smile on her face. It seems even in the quiet night L’Arachel maintains her high energy. 

On the other hand, Eirika groggily rubs her eyes, trying to get a good look at the other. 

“L’Arachel… May I ask- Is there anything troubling you?”

“Troubling me? Oh, no, no, no-! I simply wanted you to witness something of absolute magnificence! Beauty!” With those words, L’Arachel holds Eirika’s hands with an eager tenderness, bringing her over to a clearing a bit far off from the soldier camp. 

It was not to say that the camp was something of a pigsty, but it had little to hold anything of L’Arachel’s favor. 

“Something..? Well, we best not wander too far from the camp. But I am curious of what holds your interest so, L’Arachel.” Eirika shakes away apprehension, fully trusting in whatever L’Arachel had a current interest in. 

Now out by themselves in the dark woods, L’Arachel had gestured for the two to sit upon an old sturdy log, overlooking a small pond that reflects the moon. 

To Eirika, it was a beautiful sight, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“L’Arachel… This is beautiful..”

“Isn’t it? When I saw it, I almost stopped in my tracks! But fortunately, my mind had thought of you immediately. It’s quite reminiscent of your own beauty! I simply had to bring you here!”

“Ah..” Eirika keeps her hand on her face, as if to hide her small blush that was now surely growing on her face. 

“Hmm.. That was all I wished to show you, actually. That simply will not do! I cannot just provide the smallest of showest to you, Eirika.”

Eirika blinks at L’Arachel’s words before shaking her head. She puts her hands onto her lap, retaining her grace and dignified look, now looking at the other with the utmost seriousness. 

“L’Arachel. You need not do such a thing. I am already grateful for all you have done for us, and I am especially grateful that you thought of me when you came across this breathtaking wonder. If anything, should I should place even more effort to showing you that same hospitality.”

“E-eirika! It truly is a high honor, for the both of us! But I do not require any such things from you! Even now, I find the greatest joy to be in your presence, and exclusively your presence mind you, for the same cannot be said for all of our companions..”

With an exasperated sigh, L’Arachel shakes her head. 

“But, if you do happen to give me anything, know that I shall take it in gratitude and appreciation, forever more.”

L’Arachel finishes her speech with a smile, as if already disregarding her previous distaste. She reaches out to Eirika’s hands on the other’s lap, now holding them ever so gingerly.

“..L’Arachel.. Perhaps.. Perhaps as of this moment I can give you something as of this moment.” 

Eirika returns the ginger hold, staring at L’Arachel with a soft look from her ever blue orbs. 

“..Eirika? Well, I will certainly not object. But please, do not feel so pressured. It would do any justice for your face.”

Eirika nods her head slowly after L’Arachel’s words of confirmation. She clears her throat, mentally preparing herself.

“Let’s see… Ah…

_ Fly me to the moon, _

_ Let me play among the stars, _

_ Let me see what spring is like, _

_ On Jupiter and Mars.. _

_ Fill my heart with song, _

_ and let me sing forever more, _

_ You are all I long for, _

_ All I worship and adore.. _

_ In other words, please be true, _

_ In other words, I love you..” _

Throughout Eirika’s singing, there were admittedly some cracks in her voice, something far from perfection. 

But it did not matter to L’Arachel. The singing was sweetness and sugar to the other princess’s ears, coaxing a small, gentle smile from the Rausten royalty. 

“..L’Arachel? Did.. you like it?” Tentative, Eirika looks at the other’s expression, studying L'Arachel’s face with great interest. 

“It was wonderful! Spectacular! For, I, L’Arachel to have been the sole audience..! It was such an honor.. I truly..well.. Ahem. I love you too, Eirika.” 

“Truly, L’Arachel?”

“Well… From the moon and back, I love you, Princess Eirika..!”

**Author's Note:**

> me: i have not played fe8 in like a while
> 
> eirichel week:
> 
> me: time to write fe8!
> 
> in hindsight, i may have actually goofed some characterization timeline and like…. grammer, but im still feelin mighty proud of myself. anyways, feel free to hmu on @quaintrelleliving on tumblr!


End file.
